


Trailblazer

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: MariHilda Week [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: She walked a thousand lives to be with her.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: MariHilda Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600672
Kudos: 24





	Trailblazer

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my very late #marihilda week on twitter! Day 7 is a free day, so I chose reincarnation as a theme. :') Thank you guys for being so patient with me and supporting my works! I appreciate each and every one of you!

She walked a thousand lives to be with her. Over valleys and mountains, as a priest or a gremory, a scholar or a healer, on foot or on car, under sunny skies or hail, hands clasped to her chest or clenched to a sword—she had been through it all.

And every time, she met her with a smile. They were lovers, friends, allies, suitors, wives: sometimes they were sisters, other times they were enemies, but never once were they strangers.

"I've found you," Marianne said.

"What took you so long?" Hilda asked.

They kissed once more; the cycle continues.


End file.
